dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
The East Light
The East Light * Nombre de Grupo: '더 이스트라이트 / The East Light ** '¿Por qué The East Light? '''--- * '''Origen: '''Corea Del Sur. * '''Número de integrantes: 4 chicos. * Número de ex-integrantes: 2 chicos. * Debut: '03 de noviembre del 2016. * '''Nombre Fanclub oficial: '''SUN ** '¿Por qué Sun? '--- * '''Color Oficial: '--- * 'Género: '''Rock, Pop, Electrónica y K-Pop. * '''Agencia: '--- '''GRUPO DISUELTO Carrera Pre-Debut: El 11 de octubre, The East Light lanzó su primera imagen teaser de debut. La imagen muestra las siluetas de los cinco miembros con la fecha del 3 de noviembre como su fecha de debut. El integrante Lee Seok Cheol ha aparecido en la película del 2014, “My Boy”, junto a Cha In Pyo. Kim Jun Wook hizo una aparición en el programa de variedades “Star King” como un niño de trece años, prodigio de la guitarra, y Lee Eun Sung apareció en el programa de variedades de Mnet, “Voice Kids”. Jung Sa Gang ha sido conocido como el “mini Jung Joon Young” y Lee Seung Hyun ha sido reconocido por sus habilidades en diversos concursos y conciertos. La agencia de The East Light anunció: “La edad promedio de The East Light es de quince años. Son un grupo con el talento para abrir un nuevo paradigma en el mercado ídolo. Pese a que sus edades pueden ser jóvenes, sus habilidades no lo son”. 2016: Debut con su single "Holla" El día 02 de noviembre se libero el MV de la canción "Holla" y el día 03 se lanzó su primer single compuesto por dos canciones. Su debut stage fue a través del programa Music Bank el día 04 de noviembre. El integrante Lee Woo Jin, quien no estuvo en el debut oficial, hizo su primera aparición en la emisión del día 09 de diciembre en Music Bank. 2017: Segundo Single Digital "You're my love" El 18 de mayo regresaron con el single You're my love, para sorpresa de muchas fans la melodía era similar ya que era la misma que la del intro the TELtv. EL 18 de mayo fue su debut stage fue en Mcountdown de Mnet. Lee Woo Jin, el maknae, no participó en esta promoción ya que estaba ocupado participando en la segunda temporada de PRODUCE 101, entonces fue anunciado como la “carta oculta” de la banda. Primer Mini Álbum "SIX SENSSE" Media Line ent. anunció que el grupo haría su primer comeback con 6 integrantes con su primer mini-album titulado "six sensse". El 26 de julio a las 6PM KST, la banda reveló su álbum “six sense” con un vídeo musical para la canción principal “I Got You”. Iniciando con una mezcla del clásico tema “Kung Dari Sha Bah Rah” del grupo Clon de los 90’s, los integrantes presentan una canción alegre y juvenil perfecta para la temporada. '2018: Tercer Single "Real Man"' En Enero se lanzo su tercer digital single "Real Man" tomando un estilo diferente a sus anteriores canciones. Special Valentin's Day Single El 14 de Febrero lanzaron un single special por el dia de San Valentin. Cuarto Digital Single "Are You Okay" En abril sacaron su cuarto Digital single llamado "Are you Okay". Segundo Mini Album "Love Flutters" A principios de Mayo se dio a conocer que el grupo tendria un comeback el 24 de Mayo Volviendo el 24 de Mayo con el Video Musical de Love Flutters su cancion principal. 'Denuncia por abuso contra su actual agencia Media Line Ent.' El 18 de octubre del 2018, el medio de noticias Xportsnews informó que los miembros fueron abusados verbalmente por CEO de Media Line Entertainment, Kim Chang Hwan, y físicamente abusados por el productor "A" desde 2015 (antes de su debut oficial) hasta ahora. Según una fuente: el productor "A" no solo atacó y castigó verbalmente a los miembros de The East Light, que son menores de edad, sino que también los abofeteó y fue severamente violento con un bate de béisbol, un micrófono de metal y más. Horas después la agencia entregó una declaración oficial: "Hola. Esta es la agencia Media Line Entertainment de The East Light. Primero, queremos disculparnos por la lamentable situación que ha ocurrido. Hace aproximadamente un año y cuatro meses, nos dimos cuenta de los actos de abuso físico hacia el grupo del productor ejecutivo de The East Light durante su capacitación y lecciones. Luego, hablamos con los padres de los miembros para resolver la situación, y prometimos que tales actos nunca volverían a ocurrir. No ha habido tales incidentes desde entonces, y The East Light ha estado promoviendo activamente. Sin embargo, la ruptura emocional entre algunos de los miembros y el productor se ha profundizado, lo que creemos ha llevado a la situación actual. El productor en cuestión ha asumido la plena responsabilidad por sus acciones ilícitas y ha presentado su renuncia, que hemos aceptado. Con respecto a los informes hechos hoy más temprano sobre el CEO Kim Chang Hwan, él ha vigilado con afecto a los miembros desde que eran jóvenes aprendices durante los últimos cuatro años, y aunque los ha disciplinado en ocasiones como lo haría un padre, nunca ha instigado o instigó cualquier acto de violencia. Sin embargo, siente dolor al saber que no estaba tan atento como debería haber estado con los miembros. Trabajaremos arduamente para encontrar la mejor solución para los miembros afectados y para las actividades futuras de The East Light. Una vez más, expresamos nuestras más profundas disculpas ". El 19 de octubre, junto con un abogado llamado Jung Ji Seok, el líder de la agrupación, Lee Seok Cheol asistió a una conferencia de prensa planeada y habló sobre los recientes reportes de abuso. Durante la conferencia de prensa Lee Seok Cheol declaró: “Como líder de The East Light y uno de los artistas coreanos de K-pop que representan la cultura coreana, no puedo tolerar más el dolor que han sentido los integrantes del grupo. Decidí dar una conferencia de prensa con el objetivo de eliminar el abuso infantil y la violación de los derechos humanos en la industria del K-pop”. “De 2015 a 2017, el productor nos hacía tumbarnos en el suelo mientras golpeaba las nalgas con bates de béisbol y barras de hierro en la sala del estudio de grabación. Incluso amenazó con matarnos si se lo decíamos a nuestros padres”. El abogado del grupo, Jung Ji Suk, también reveló que Lee Seung Hyun se vio obligado a abandonar el grupo después de protestar ante el director general por el regreso del productor “A” a la agencia. Jung Ji Suk declaró: “Los padres de Lee Seung Hyun y Lee Seok Cheol no sabían de esto hasta que la agencia les prometió que la violencia hacia los miembros nunca volvería a ocurrir. No sabían que la violencia ocurría repetidamente. Solo sabían de un incidente. Se enteraron de toda la situación después de rogarles a sus hijos que les contaran todo cuando Lee Seung Hyun fue retirado del grupo”. Lee Seok Cheol también mencionó a su hermano pequeño, Lee Seung Hyun, el cual está en el mismo grupo. “Mi hermano se quedó encerrado en el estudio de grabación y el productor golpeó su cabeza, muslos, nalgas y brazos muchas veces. Su cabeza tenía heridas sangrantes y cortes. Se quedó traumatizado después de amenazas y violencia, y actualmente está recibiendo tratamiento psicológico”. Lee Seung Hyun y Lee Seok Cheol decidieron que ya no pueden seguir con esta agencia inhumana y emprender acciones legales contra el productor ‘A’ y el CEO Kim Chang Hwan. El 22 de octubre, Media Line Entertainment, la agencia de East Light, emitió un comunicado público que confirmó que los contratos de los cuatro miembros restantes del grupo, Eun Sung, Jun Wook, Sa Gang y Woo Jin se terminaron 'luego de una cuidadosa consideración. En una declaración publicada el 22 de octubre, la agencia explicó que la decisión se tomó después de reunirse con las familias de los miembros durante los últimos tres días. Al final, se decidió que los miembros jóvenes, que aún son adolescentes, aún tienen un futuro lleno de potencial y que continuar solo causaría daños adicionales. ''"Aunque nos preocupa su futuro debido a la cancelación de sus contratos exclusivos, por favor, apoye a los miembros jóvenes para que no sufran más daños, puedan curar sus heridas pasadas y puedan volver a soñar", agregó la agencia. '''2019: Arresto del productor ‘A’. El Productor ‘'''A’ fue sentenciado a 3 años de prisión por agredir y maltratar a los miembros de The East Light. Integrantes centre|600px '''De izquierda a derecha: Arriba: Eun Sung, Seung Hyun y Seok Cheol Abajo: '''Jun Wook, Woo Jin, Sa Gang *Eun Sung (Vocalista y Tecladista) * Jun Wook (Guitarrista) * Sa Gang (Vocalista y Guitarrista) * Woo Jin (Vocalista, Rapero, Tecladista y Maknae) * Seok Cheol (Ex-Líder y Baterista) * Seung Hyun (Bajista) Discografía '''Mini Álbum Single Programas de TV * (KBS) KBS World Idol Show K-RUSH3 (24.08.2018) * (KBS) KBS World Idol Show K-RUSH3 (17.08.2018) * (KBS) Hello Counselor (02.07.2018) * (MBC) Unexpected Q (30.06.2018) * (MBC) Weekly Idol: Ep 355 (16.05.2018) * (Arirang) After School Club (08.05.2019) (Ep.313) * (KBS) Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (24.03.2018) * (Arirang TV) Pops in Seoul (07.02.2018) * (Arirang TV) Pops in Seoul (16.08.2017) * (Arirang TV) After School Club (08.08.2017) (Ep.276) * (KBS) Immortal Songs 2: Clon Special (15.07.2017) * (KBS) KBS World Idol Show K-RUSH (26.05.2017) * (V LIVE) Hatching Out (14.05.2017) * (MNET) I can see your voice 4: EP 10 (04.05.2017) * (Arirang TV) Pops in Seoul (15.12.2016) * (KBS) Immortal Songs 2: Lunar New Year Special (20.02.2016) * (KBS) Immortal Songs 2: Koo Changmo Special (01.08.2015) Programas de Radio * (Arirang Radio) Super K-Pop (07.06.2018) * (SBS) NCT night night! (31.01.2018) * (Arirang Radio) Super K-Pop (12.10.2017) * (SBS) SBS radio100 (09.08.2017) * (SBS) NCT night night! (10.06.2017) * (MBC) Moonlight paradise (27.01.2017) * (Arirang Radio) Sound K (17.11.2016) * (Arirang Radio) K-Poppin' (07.11.2016) Conciertos *'The East Light Mini Concert 2016' **12 Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Il-ji Art Hal *'The East Light Concert "Don't Stop" 2018' **18 Enero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Yes24 Live Hall Premios Curiosidades * Varios grupos de kpop mostraron su apoyo hacia la banda por su debut; EXO, iKON, VIXX, TWICE y SEVENTEEN lo hicieron a través de vídeos y el grupo BTS lo hizo en una foto. * Tuvieron una presentación junto a MAMAMOO en un especial de Music Bank. * Los miembros Seok Cheol y Seung Hyun son hermanos. * Los miembros Sa Gang y Eun Sung ganaron en el programa "I can see your voice" donde compartieron un single junto a HIGHLIGHT. * Los integrantes Woo Jin, Sa Gang y Eun Sung participaron en "The voice kids: Korea" * Sa Gang participó en Mnet "SUPERSTAR K3". * Junwook se presentó en el EP. 389 de Star King como un guitarrista de 13 años que había aprendido por su propia cuenta y también participó en Asian Beat 2014 Grand Final de Yamaha. * Aunque todos se conocieron hace 4 años (2013-2014), los integrantes Eun Sung y Woo Jin se conocieron hace unos 6 años por su participación en Cantabile de JTBC, luego se volvieron a conocer en The voice kids korea y después en la compañía así que son como hermanos. * El integrante Woo Jin participo en la segunda temporada de PRODUCE 101 fue eliminado en el episodio 10, con el ranking número 34. El 4 de julio, la banda anunció a través de Twitter que él ya volvía oficialmente al grupo. Enlaces * Blog Naver * VLIVE * Facebook Oficial * Youtube Oficial * Instagram Oficial * Twitter Oficial Galería The East Light (1).jpg The East Light (2).jpg 14980828_1207324639341780_5909785453786974837_n.jpg The East Light (4).jpg 18582164_1470278609713047_7821050722963679257_n.jpg 18555923_1469991319741776_8578549364659006403_n.jpg The-east-light-lee-woojin-teaser2.jpg The East Light (8).jpg TheEastLight - Real Man.jpg Videografía The East Light (더이스트라이트) - Holla (홀라) Music Video| Holla 더 이스트라이트 TheEastLight. - 나는나 I am what I am Official M V| I am What I am MV TheEastLight(더 이스트라이트) I am What I am(나는나)(Tropical Remix)| I am What I am (Tropical Remix) TheEastLight.(더 이스트라이트) You're My Love (Tropical Mix) Official M V| You're My Love (Tropical Mix) TheEastLight. You're My Love (Rock Mix) Official M V| You're My Love (Rock Mix) 더 이스트라이트 (TheEastLight.) - I Got You Official M V| I Got You TheEastLight.(더 이스트라이트) EunSung - 내 사랑(MY LOVE) ONE TAKE VIDEO| MY LOVE TheEastLight.(더 이스트라이트) - 레알 남자(Real Man) Official M V| Real Man Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KDebut2016 Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KBanda